Say You Love Me
by Arada
Summary: Alternate Universe: Four room-mates, three psychotic fan girls, two opposite-like boys, one small room in one large all boy boarding school…this high school year will most definitely not be boring. Zero X Kaname


**A/N: **Here is a new kind of alternate universe story I came up with while thinking that Zero and Kaname look so cool and cute together. I never wrote a humorous story with them as a pairing so here it is. Yet another alternate universe high-school life story from me with the same, good-old pairing Zero and Kaname. Zero is still the main character.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knights.

**Warning(s): **Alternate Universe, Boy and boy pairing (Zero and Kaname), OOC (Out of Character - Probably a lot of them like the headmaster being very immature and Zero more irritated than normal), and typos (I didn't mean these), oh and cursing!

**Say You Love Me**

**-**

**Summary:**

Alternate Universe: Four room-mates, three psychotic fan girls, two opposite-like boys, one small room in one large all boy boarding school…this high school year will most definitely not be boring. Zero X Kaname

-

**Chapter 1: **Panicking Only Leads to Out of Character!

-

Silver hair and grey eyes, pale skin, unusually sharp canine teeth, bad-emo attitude, an "I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-Here-And-Now" kind of aura and the kind that would much rather be a loner type of guy. Zero Kiryuu looked up from the sheet of paper and raised an eyebrow at his grinning stepfather who happened to be driving the car toward his new school, wondering what was going through the man's mind while he was writing his description up. There was no way he'd say all of this for introduction. In fact, he was fine with not saying a single word.

It was actually his stepfather's idea for writing the description on paper so he can just read off instead of stare everyone down. Zero clutched the paper and crumpled it up before letting it drop onto the car's floor, much to the other man's dismay. And he showed his unhappiness by eyeing the silver haired teen in the front-view mirror with sad and already tearful looking eyes.

Zero cursed in his head.

His stepfather was getting better and better at acting as the days went by. Not that he really wavered by the sudden show of emotions, but it was almost enough to mechanically move his hands toward the crumpled piece of paper.

Just almost…

"Give it a rest, okay, chairman?"

His stepfather frowned. Zero had the unusual habit of calling him "chairman" or "headmaster". It could have been because the boy knew his step-father owned an all-girl academy but it was already ten years since Zero was adopted. Why couldn't he call him "daddy" like a regular little boy? He frowned even more.

Okay, so Zero was already fifteen, almost sixteen. But it was still not right!

"Hey, headmaster, this is my stop."

The headmaster snapped out of his own thoughts as the boy's low voice drifted through his ear. He turned a smile to Zero, still not paying attention to the road and then the teen's eyes widened, focusing over his shoulders and to what was ahead of them. Before he could turn around fully and screech to a stop, there was a sound of a significantly large bump on the front of the car where the headlights should be.

Then something large fell down on top of the car.

The headmaster froze, "What was that?"

"Hell if I know but shit, are you trying to kill us?"

"I…"

Zero scoffed and twisted to the side to push the door open. After he shoved the seatbelt off him, he leapt out the car and glared at the headmaster. He didn't let the man defend himself as he walked away without a single word, out of hearing range. He didn't need to hear what his stepfather had to say. He knew what was going on in his head.

They had crashed into a couple of trees.

One had fallen on top of his brand new car.

He knew what was going through his mind.

_Panic_.

Because he felt it there too.

He mentally smacked himself for that thought. Zero did not panic. He never panics. He was always stoic, always mean, always quiet, but panic? It shouldn't even be a word that meant a thing to the boy. Never.

To panic was to be weak.

It was to actually accept defeat.

And Zero was as stubborn as hell.

He did not panic.

And he was certainly not panicking about…panicking.

"Hey there," a cheerful voice distracted him out of his thoughts on the word panic.

Quickly, the boy looked up as a hand waved itself in front of his face. The silver haired teen stared at the entrance toward the school building. Well actually, he was staring at a man in front of it. The man was very, oh very familiar and just the sight of him made him almost choke back on…air.

"You! What the hell are you doing at my school? You were back at the car wreckage which you created last time I saw you. What gives?" he jabbed a finger into the man's face, an action that was way out of character for the boy.

Only one thing led to that kind of action.

At least that was how it was for Zero.

Zero never pointed a finger at someone, or choked on air, or become a total drama queen…unless one thing happened. He nearly choked again when he realized it himself. Zero Kiryuu, the cold hearted boy who didn't really care about anything, was indeed panicking. He did, however, choke again when he admitted it to himself in his head.

To admit to panicking, was to admit to defeat.

And in no way, was Zero a loser.

"Oh…well, considering my car is damaged, especially in the headlights, I was thinking maybe I could spend some time with you here. Only for a week at the most though," the headmaster smiled.

The teen muttered to himself, something that was too incoherent for Zero, himself, to even figure out. The headmaster did catch some parts about being out of character though and for that, he agreed silently along with the boy, making a mental note to stay away from him for a while unless necessary.

"Well I don't know if they'll let in a full grown man who is a complete stranger to them just because of a car accident which was actually the man's fault in the first place. Besides, what about just calling Yuki for a ride? She's sixteen, isn't she?"

The headmaster shuddered, "Ride with Yuki? Have you seen the way she drives? She totaled a car before!"

Zero sighed and shrugged, "Huh. Well then, good luck with the main office."

"Aw don't worry my cute little Zero! If the situation gets bad, I can always count on my little knight with shining silver hair and eyes to help me out, right?" the man then followed the boy to the entrance, still smiling as if he haven't had a tree crash down onto his car a few minutes ago.

"No. I will not defend the perverted headmaster slash stepfather of mine, even if my own life depended on it. You got into this mess; you get out of it…without involving me. Got it?" Zero said, blanching at the images produced by the conversation, "And please don't molest my peers. For goodness sake, this is an all BOY school."

"Honestly, Zero, you need to appreciate me more! After raising you by myself for ten years, you still don't trust me to behave?"

Even though Zero couldn't see him, he knew the headmaster had one of his more mischievous, more annoying smile on. He glared at everything ahead of him and since the hallway was filled with students, he was ready to lash out at anyone who even dared to look at him. The headmaster really liked to ask a bunch of annoying questions and when he was wearing one of those stupid, annoying smiles of his, it was doubly annoying.

"Of course I don't. You're a freak who may as well be a pedophile! Who's interested in boys your age anyway?" he hissed over his shoulder.

The headmaster frowned in dismay, "Zero! I'm only in my twenties!"

"Seriously?" the boy looked at him, doubtfully.

They looked at each other for a long minute, both frowning. Then the headmaster began to chuckle until it turned into a full out laugh as Zero's cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Just kidding," the man laughed.

The silver haired teen turned around and kept going, huffing in annoyance the whole way. Of course his stepfather wasn't that young. He'd taken care of Zero for ten years! If he was twenty or around there, he'd be ten when he took Zero in. And when Zero was little, he had taken a good, long look at his so called "daddy" and he definitely didn't look like he was ten!

"Even if you were twenty, it'd still be wrong to date a minor. Idiot," the silver haired boy turned to the office doors, not sure how he found it so quickly in the large maze of a school he never once set foot in before.

He let his stepfather walk up to the counter, immediately striking up a conversation and then slowly descending into his dilemma after making the office lady blush a few times. That was his trademark "how-to-get-away-with-anything". He would always start a conversation with a smile, introduce himself, make friendly conversation, flatter the person and finally push his problem onto his poor victim.

It worked every single time.

And that was exactly how the headmaster got to stay at the school with Zero for a full week.

Zero wondered what he said to the girl that would make her blush a dark red every time he so much as glanced her way. But then again, knowing the man's reputation other than being a headmaster, he was rather content with staying ignorant. How did that saying go again?

"Ignorance is a bliss."

Too true.

"So…you have to meet the principle, right?"

Zero only nodded as he looked for a map of the school. Any map would have helped. Currently, stuck in the hallway amidst the crowd of students there, they were lost.

Undeniably and utterly lost.

The silver haired teen and the black haired man sighed to themselves. There were students and teachers racing all over the place, seemingly going everywhere at once and Zero, being fairly stubborn by nature, refused to ask for help, even from his peers whom seemed to know where to go.

"We'll find him," he muttered darkly.

The man beamed, "Oh so now it's a 'we'?"

"Shut up."

"Well let's go and find this principle of yours!"

The headmaster sighed, almost dreamily to himself and then in one swift motion, snatched the boy's hand and dragged him through the crowd of other boys and teachers.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am to have a whole week to bond with you! Yay for father and son bonding week!"

Zero cursed his luck.

-

**Chapter 2 Preview: **The Not-So-Boring-All-Boy-Gathering!

-

"I'm the principal actually."

They both turned around and gasped. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. When the boy smirked, Zero knew his life was an absolute nightmare. No, it was worse than that. It had turned into hell. Total hell.

"I think I'll drop out," he muttered.

The boy smiled widely, "Why? Because of me? Is it because now you know I'm your principle?"

The silver haired teen couldn't stop staring. There was really no reason to stare. It was a bad impression with just meeting the principle but there was, indeed, one problem. A very important problem. And if anyone was in his shoes or even close to his shoes, they'd understand why. Actually, even a complete stranger could understand the situation.

Who wouldn't stare if the boy who was the principle was the mirror image of yourself?

He was staring because the principle happened to be someone he knew.

"…Ichi…ru?"

-

"Yes! Let the introduction start. And with that, I'll be the one to start it!"

With that end sentence, many voices rose up to protest. Although only one person truly knew about the talker, it didn't take long for the others to know what kind of personality he carried. No, it didn't even have to take a six year old to tell that the man had the kind of cheerful and a tad annoying personality mixed with childishness.

"Ahem. Now then, I am Headmaster Cross. Everyone besides Zero here can call me Mister Headmaster-Sama, or Chairman-San if they'd like. Even Cross-Sama is sufficient enough. Of course, Zero will just call me daddy," the cheerful man exclaimed loudly.

The circle of boys laughed as the silver haired boy rose to his feet and turned away to face the wall in annoyance and to hide his embarrassment.

He wanted to strangle his step-father.

Very badly.

But he told himself to behave so he just stood by the wall and watched his step-father talk.

"I'll also introduce my son, Zero to you guys."

The boys looked at each other, exchanging glances before shrugging one after the other. All except a certain brunette haired boy who thought himself to be superior and above. Zero made a mental note to have absolutely nothing to do with that guy if he could help it. He hated people like him.

As the room calmed down, the headmaster spoke again.

"Zero is the kind of boy who likes to be alone. He's quiet and shy, likes to growl and glare at everyone and be mean. He's emo and has a bad attitude and-,"

That drew the line.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Drowning out the headmaster's voice, he glared at him and then…

Zero leapt forward and took hold of the man's neck.

-

**A/N: **Okay, whoops. I just noticed a mistake in this story. I accidentally made Zero younger than Yuki. (Yuki being sixteen and Zero only fifteen.) Sorry guys..but before anyone would point it out to me, I'll let it be for the sake of this story and chapter. Oh well, guess Yuki will be older than Zero here.

Anyway...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this kind of story. It was REALLY fun making it and thinking of ideas for it. I know it's really different from my usual angst stories but I need a 'lil break from that for a while, you know what I mean? Again, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

-


End file.
